This invention relaters generally to drain valves and more specifically to an ergonomic irrigation drain valve that include a set of ears and finger reliefs that permit the drainage valve to easily be attached and comfortably secured by persons with either large hands or small hands.
The concept of irrigation drain valves is old in the art. One of the earlier drain valves that is attached by threads to a pipe is shown in King Sr. patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,640. In patent 4,890,640 a dispersal pad is attached to a flange projecting from the center of the drain valve. Located on the opposite side of the drain valve is a threaded nipple end for engaging a threaded recess. In field installation of these drain valves the user grasps the edges of the circular rim in one hand while guiding the threaded nipple end into a threaded recess in an irrigation pipe. As the outside diameter of the drain valves are generally on the order of about 2 inches in diameter and the size and finger span of users vary it may or may not be equally comfortable or easy for persons of different hand sizes to grasp the edge of the pad area while attempting to guide the nipple into the threaded recess. Once engaged, the operator hand tightens the drain valve by rotating the pad end of the drain valve. To facilitate hand tightening some drain valves have included spike like radial projections on the edged of the housing for the user to engage.
The present invention provides an ergonomic drain valve that is easy to grasp by persons with either small or large hands so that the nipple on the drain valve can be easily guided into the irrigation system and once engaged the drain valve can easily be hand tightened.
DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,581 discloses a self drain valve for threadingly engaging a threaded recess with the drain valve having a circular pad housing with radial protrusions thereon for threadingly engaging a threaded recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.890,640 discloses a drain valve for threadingly engaging a threaded recess with the drain valve having a circular pad housing and no radial protrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,960 shows a drain valve for threadingly engaging a threaded recess with the drain valve having a hexagonal shaped head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,991 shows a drain valve that is spike attached to an irrigation pipe with the drain valve having a circular pad housing
Briefly, the invention comprises a hand attachable drainage valve having diagonally opposite ears with inwardly curved finger relief areas between the ears to permit a user with either large or small hands to find a gripping postion that is ergonomically comfortable for the user fingers so the user can guide the drainage valve into threaded engagement with an irrigation pipe and then rotatingly secure the drainage valve to an irrigation pipe through hand pressure.